Would you love a monster woman
by stuntbutt
Summary: third fanfic. lemon in side. Naruto and Hinata again. this time Hinata is the one in trouble. please read and review. i'm sorry for the piss poor grammer as it was late when i finished this.


Would you love a monster woman?

Once again thank you to everyone that read my other fics and a big thank you to the people that reviewed (your so nice) and those who added me to their favorites I thank you all. This again is a Naruto and Hinata one shot story and is a lemon. You may notice the similar titles between this one and my second fic but there is going to be role reversal in this one. Hope you like this one. Please review after reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But they shall all dance to my manic music HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA…….. Bit too much? Woof.

The clone disappeared with a pop as Naruto broke its back over his leg with a horrific snarl spread across his face as rage and anger burned in his eyes. Anger and rage directed at him self. In the span of a few, lonely, hours Naruto had reduced the Training ground in to a broken heap of kunai scared trees, shattered training posts and upturned earth making it seem that a full scale war had taken place not a the venting of a berserk genin . After destroying anything in the area he could take his self loathing out on he resorted to fighting shadow clones. Unlike the other times he trained with his clones in sparing he had not held back what so ever. If any one had seen the conflict they would have believed the Naruto was caught in a fight to the death.

Compelled by his fury the clones had attacked Naruto with every intent of causing insurmountable amounts of pain towards him as he responded in kind. He had used techniques and move he would not have used even in the most desperate battle all the while howling like a savage beast as he effectively killed him self over and over again each time more savage and brutal than the last. Bitterness and sorrow filled his mind as he stood shaking from exhaustion and injury. His snarl turning to a look of great emotional suffering he looked down at his trembling hands. His knuckles had swollen and split causing blood to flow from them to mix with the blood from the kunai wounds on his hand as he had grabbed the blades with out any thought of self preservation in mind. He continued to look at his hands as the Kyubbi healing powers sealed the wounds but leaving the blood behind. It might as well been her blood for he had pretty much destroyed her life. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the great crime he had committed against the precious Hinata.

He, Hinata and Ino had been on a mission to deliver a chest of money to a casino in some village somewhere to pay of a small amount of the Hokage's huge gambling debt or something along those lines. Naruto did not pay much attention to the details of the mission. It was a D-rank and was not going to eventful, but it was going to be pleasant. He got to spend some time with the gorgeous Hinata which was the main thing that stopped him complaining about the mission and pretty much made his entire week let alone his day.

Ever since the Chunnin exam when he noticed that she was like him, alone, sad but totally undeserving of her suffering. He felt the urge to help her in any way that he could to remove some of her pain. He cheered her on with all his heart during her fight against Neji and felt his it almost break when she was taken away to the hospital. He knew she was going to be alright, he saw her inner strength that no one else saw as it shone through with unwavering determination to survive, but he could not help but worry all the time that she was in that white building of healing. He had to suppress the jump of joy he want to do when she was released and went to see her, for fear of scaring her into passing out. It was soon after that he started to have a light floating feeling when ever he was around her. He found that he wanted to comfort her, help her and make her laugh, hold her and kiss her. It was with this revelation that he realized that he affection ran deeper that simple friendship. He cared for her, no he loved her. He Naruto, dead last with no respectable claim to fame, lacking a family and bloodline power, was in love with the silent, shy, beautiful, powerful Hinata. He knew it wouldn't work out. Her family would not allow it he though he knew she liked him. He had longed to tell her how he felt about her but every time he all most said what needed to be said some thing would interrupt him or he get too nervous and cover it up by being loud and confident, which made it worse as she would blush and tap her fingers together in the most adorable way that made him just want to wrap his arms around her and pull her in close and never let go. The whole ordeal was tearing him up in side. Unable to choose between being brave and telling her or keeping quite out of fear of rejection, all of which was causing vast pain to him that his love was do close yet so far away.

The closest he ever came to telling her was when they had gone to look for the scent bug, to help locate Sasuke, and he had saw her that night, a vision of perfection and beauty, dancing of the sparkling waters naked. Completely naked. He had to fight very hard to stop his nose from gushing blood at that moment. He decide then and there to talk to her about matters of his heart when he had slipped on a rock and pitched forward landing in the water, when he looked up he saw that she had gone. After mentally kicking him self in the night for messing up what he thought was the perfect opportunity he fell asleep dreaming about the wondrous sight he had witnessed. He could not say that he knew that he could not talk about it to Hinata in the morning because of Kiba and Shino, because she most likely die of embarrassment so he did what he usually did, faked stupidity but he could not resist talking about an "ultra pretty girl" making Hinata go one of the cutest shades he had ever seen. He would always remember the night he saw her as the waterfall goddess, his waterfall goddess, with great fondness.

He managed to stop smiling all the way through the mission as he carried the chest of money conveniently behind Hinata as he claimed that it slowed him down. He used this opportunity to admire her now long midnight blue hair as it swayed gracefully as she walked with her movements reveling her balance and poise that she kept hidden under her display shyness. He found it very hard to stop his eyes going lower than they should when they reached to bottom of her hair. He spent most of that mission with a blush on his face and silently cursing and thanking his perverted teachers for influencing him in the worst ways.

His quite observations of her swaying hips and juicy looking bottom where rudely cut short when a kunai stabbed into the ground a few feet in front of Hinata. The three leaf Ninja looked round and saw that they we surrounded by a group of twenty or so ninjas wearing forehead protectors that bore no symbol. They had demanded the chest of money which Naruto instantly refused to give them. Tusnade had finally gotten round to paying off her debts to the many casinos she owed that had been hammering on the village's doors demanding their money and the lose of this payment would have caused Naruto no end of grief from the old woman. He placed the chest of the ground in front of him, stood on top of it with a confident pose and declared that he would take on all the enemy ninjas in combat one at a time or all together. He now regretted him actions greatly, fore what happen next he never believed could happen in a hundred years. The one carrying the most expensive looking gear, who Naruto thought must have been the leader of the band of rouge ninjas took him up on the challenge and jumped down from the trees in to a fighting stance that looked very much like the gentle fist stance of Hinata's family. After a brief flurry of metal activity Naruto concluded there was no way he could use gentle fist and there was no risk of serious damage to his chakra circulatory system.

Naruto had not really taken a strong stance when he jumped up into the air twisting and flipping in a display of skill, which failed to impress the enemy but hopefully it had impressed Hinata, to land on one foot with his arms folded and other leg out straight to the side with a cocky grin spread across his face. Before he could even put his foot down to adopted his position his opponent, with an unbelievable burst of speed, had appeared in front of Naruto with a sadistic look in his eye and had slammed an open palm into his gut. The air rushed out of his lungs as he felt a shockwave of chakra travel through his body making his organs convulse and bones rattle. His legs buckle as pain racked his body spiking every never inside of him making him cry out in agony. He lay groaning in pain clutching his stomach as his deceptively strong opponent threw his head back in laughter. The laughter stopped abruptly as the area was smoothed in a vast aura of killing intent. Even in excruciating pain Naruto still felt the menacing chill run up his spine as he looked up and saw who was producing the dreadful feelings of cold murder.

Hinata stood with her fists bunched up in anger while looking at the doomed man, who had just beaten and humiliated Naruto, with pure blood lust in her pearly eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" she roared as she shot forward and with deadly accuracy jabbed the mans arms, which must have felt like she was using searing hot knives not her hands, before smashed him in chest with a thunderous palm strike that whipped the air around them and flung the gasping ninja back fifteen feet. The look of murder not subsiding from her normal gentle face Hinata then proceeded to "teach" the rest of the enemy in the correct manners of owner ship and politeness. Five of the rouges feel with her first flurry as they dived towards her from their leafy view points in the trees. The rest of the enemy then rushed her all at once in an attempt to overwhelm her before see could land a strike. Naruto had expected her to use the Kaiten and end it quickly but Hinata had other plans. She dogged and weaved out the mass of bodies that flew towards her and dashed between them delivering vicious chakra infused strikes, but also used a verity of dirty, barbaric strikes and locks, Naruto wondered where she learnt them and if she would mind showing him how to do them. She broke arms and legs with a devastating force and speed, she gouged eyes, stuck kidney, kicked the men between the legs and even biting and tearing a chunk of one unfortunate soul' ear off before forcing his face in to the floor with her foot.

The one sided fight barely lasted seven minutes as the Naruto, who was now kneeling up but still clutching his gut, and Ino looked on in disbelief, although Naruto could not help but feel how proud of how strong Hinata had become and, with a small feeling of guilty pleasure, that she did that all for him. She wiped the blood from her mouth, which she had got removing the ear, and walked calmly over to the man who had dropped Naruto with the cheap gentle fist imitation. The waves of killing intent still flowing from her, Hinata stood at the feet of the man as he lay on his back groaning in pain. She grabbed his ankles and lifted his legs into the air and spread them apart. Naruto wonder what she was doing to him when his question was painfully answered, Hinata raised her right foot and brought the heel crashing down into the man's groin. Naruto winced as she raised her foot up and drove it down again, and again, and again. He thought she had finally stopped when she stood panting, still holding the man's legs apart as he gurgled in mind numbing pain, until she jumped up pulling both legs into her chest and with a primal scream let go of his legs and slammed her feet into his crotch making the man sit up in pain before passing out as Hinata gracefully back flipped of him from the rebound of her violent attack.

Naruto almost felt that he should give Hinata around of applause at her demonstration of battle prowess. She turned back to face her team mates with her usual blush on her now gentle face. She stood tapping her fingers together as she mumbled quietly which Naruto assumed was an explanation of the sever beating she had delivered to now groaning ninjas. Naruto just smiled warmly at her while Ino's face was still frozen in a mix of disbelieve and mild terror as they looked at the blushing heiress. Hinata just blushed even more as a small smile crept across of delicious lips which Naruto found irresistible and if the situation was better and his life different he would be with her now gently kissing her for as long as he could. His day dream was shattered as Hinata stiffened and scream in pain. She stumbled and fell into on knee reveling a kunai protruding from her lower back and one of the rouges clutching their side with their other had loosely holing a second kunai as blood slowly dripped from their mouth. They raised the kunai ready to plunge into Hinata with a look of bloody triumph. Before Naruto even got to his feet Hinata span round, standing up as she went, and snapped the bottom of her left hand into her would be killers throat making them fall to their knees struggling to breath as they were met with Hinata's right knee slamming into their face sending then rocketing into a tree making it shake and the bark crack. Hinata then pitched forwards and collapsed on the ground.

All his injuries forgot then Naruto had picked up Hinata bridle style and had torn across the land, leaving the chest and Ino to restrain the battered enemy, back to the village and its hospital. As he neared the huge gates he bellowed, with out stopping or slowing down, for them to be opened. The guards quickly opened them as it was evident that Naruto would smash straight through them and anything else that got in his way as he dashed the wounded Hinata to the hospital. As he came to a screeching halt inside the hospital reception area he was met by a serious face Tsunade and a full top level medical team. Naruto frantically paced up and down out side the emergency operating room as he prayed silently to the heavens for Hinata to be alright. It was his fault that Hinata was injured, if he had been serious and not trying to impress her she would not have jumped to his defense so recklessly and she would not have suffered the wound that threatened her life. He resolved, at that point, that he would never do anything so stupid and that he would do anything Hinata asked without a moment's hesitation.

Twenty minutes later Tsunade walked out of the operating room with a grim look on her face. Naruto expected the worst but was silenced by the Hokage before he could ask what happened. Tsunade proceed to tell the blond ninja that the kunai had not damaged any of Hinata's major organs and her spine was unscathed but she had lost a lot blood and was in dire need of a transfusion but her immediate family was away with diplomatic missions and by the time they would get back Hinata would be dead. Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he begged the Hokage to find someone, anyone, with her blood type. She shook her head, Hinata's type was very rare and mostly only within her clan, even then it was only a few members.

All hope vanished as Naruto felt all light from his soul seep away at the realization that he had killed Hinata. Out of desperation, to cling on to some glimmer of hope, he asked what her blood type was. When Tsunade told him his eyes widened as heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline coursed through his body. His blood type was the same as hers, he was a match. After being in hospital so many times over the years he had learnt his blood type from the numerous examinations. After telling Tsunade this information, and a quick check of his records, he was prepped and ready for the procedure.

Naruto was wheeled in to the theater on a hastily prepared bed wearing nothing but a medical gown. He felt a great sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw Hinata. She was lying face up on bed with her eyes closed; wearing only her t-shirt and trousers, the remains of her coat that had been cut open to access her wound was lying in a corner. She looked more fragile than usual as numerous tubes went into her body, connecting her to the various machines that kept her alive and a transparent mask over her mouth aiding her breathing. Naruto was placed next to her as the Tsunade set up the drip bad and tubing that would transfer Naruto's blood into the sick girl. He winced as the needle pointed tube was stuck in his arm and began to draw blood. He looked away from the crimson fluid as it slowly mad its way up the tube and looked instead at Hinata's face. In any other situation he would have said she was just sleeping peaceful. He continued to look at her, dreaming what it would be like to wake up and her beauty being the first thing he would see, when her eyes fluttered open as see groggily looked round the room.

A look of confusion spread across her face as she slowly took in what was happening, her eyes finally rest on Naruto's face as she smiled weakly as she realized what he had done for her. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile as she took his hand, which was out to one side to easy the flow of blood, in her soft hand. Naruto blushed as she gentle squeezed his hand and gave him a warm thankful look. Naruto decided at this point to swallow his fear and ask Hinata out on a data, which he would do everything humanly possible to make it the best data ever, after she had recovered.

His eyes widened in pain as he felt his hand being crushed with inhuman strength which Hinata should no be able to possess. He looked at her face to see it twisted in an expression of pain and anger as her lips curled back to reveal her canines elongating into vicious looking fangs. Her body violently spasmming as she gave a beast like howl as the medical staff rushed to pin her flailing arms and legs while they tried to inject her with something. The medical monitor's lights and alarm sounds when a riot as Hinata's heart rate and blood pressure soared beyond what a human could survive, but she was still alive even thought she should have died by now. Naruto struggled against the restraints that held him in place as Hinata grabbed one of the medics by the collar oh is coat and flung him, with one arm across the room slamming him against the wall. With a snarl she lifted her legs up, carrying the unfortunate nurse up as well, and pointed them towards the ceiling. With a almighty thrust she kicked her legs and propelled the man into the lights causing them to filcher as sparks rained down. Naruto, still trying to free him self, could only see brief glimpses of Hinata as the lights flashed. He could see the fury on her face , while something long and thick flailed behind her, as she ripped through her restraints and pulled out the connecting tubes before pushing the trolley she was on into Tsunade preventing her from moving as it pinned her against the wall.

Naruto, by now, had freed him self and stood in shock, as the back up lights came on, as he saw what had happened to Hinata. She looked even more athletic than she usually was and a look of primal fury replaced her innocent face. But what was the most startling change to her was that her normal ears had morphed into long red-brown fox ears that cured back giving Hinata a lithe look that made her seem like she could be on him before he could blink. He then realized what the long object from before was, it was a thick black tips fox tail that was the same colour as her ears and lashed around as her long midnight hair was now wild making her seem like a jungle goddess.

Naruto almost threw up, not at the sight that he saw he could never be disgusted by the sight of Hinata, but at the realization of what he had done. His blood that saved her life had cursed her. The same curse that he carried and endured all his life. Naruto fell to his knees before Hinata, trying to stammer out an apology that he could never pay for, as she slowly prowled towards him. She met his eyes as he looked into hers, with all his guilt and sadness rising to the surface, the look of primal rage faded from her pearly eyes to be replaced by a look of gentle caring for the blond ninja. He knelt transfixes be her gaze that made him heart pound with in his chest when she snarled like a beast. Naruto had expected a killing strike from her when she stepped back and lunched her self out of a window to land on the ground outside and run off into the vast forest that surrounded the village.

This had been four days ago. For three days the rest of the rookie nine, minus Sasuke, had searched the gigantic forest, none more frantically than Naruto, all while he felt something on the back of his neck like he was being watched. But after three days of fruitless searching everyone else deiced to go back. Naruto as this point was feeling weak, had little field provisions, and was on the brink of suffering for chakra depletion but refused to go back to the village with out his dear Hinata. Despite his devotion to her the rest of the rookies were forced to subdue him before they were missing another ninja. When he awoke Naruto was in the hospital and Tsunade looking over him. He screamed and ranted at the woman to let him go back out and find her. It was this point that the Hokage issued the most terrible threat she ever used against him. If he left the village now, with out resting and with a team, he would be put on the missing Nin list and would be hunted down and face stern punishment. Naruto may have been stupid but he could tell that she was deadly serious and would no doubt carry out what she said and probably have the ANBU watching the boarders of the village.

Naruto faded out of his memories and focused once again one his bloody hands. The pain of his body had subsided now but the pain he felt in his heart was even worse. It would still take two days to assemble another team that could track Hinata with greater effect. That was two days too long. He was unable to sleep at night and ate very little. He constantly thought about his sweet Hinata and what she must be going through, alone. That was the image that stabbed at his heart, that she was alone in need of some one, him, and all he could do was wait. Naruto cursed him self and his cowardice as he thought to hell with the village and the missing Nin list. Hinata was the only light in his life right now and he was going to keep his promise, that he would do anything for her, and find her. He thought of the best way to leave the village deciding on a night time escape.

Naruto was about the leave the devastated training ground when heard the sound of quickly padding feet but before he could turn around to see who was coming he felt dull pain exploded in his side as the air was knocked out of him. As his world descended in to blackness he saw a pair of pale perfect feet and some one gentle say.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry but I have to."

Naruto waking senses were greeted by the sound of bird song and the smell of moss and leaves in morning dew. As his eye fluttered open he looked in wonder at his location. He was sitting in a large wooden dip, which he summarized that is it the top of a ancient tree that had grown so large that its trunk top had turned into a sort of shelter against the elements. The old tree's bark was covers in soft moss, providing a soft but firm seat for Naruto as his back leaned against the trunk which was also cover in moss. Long, thin, green creepers hung down like curtains, blocking the most intense of the suns rays giving the hollow a heavenly glow, as bright vibrant flowers dotted the moss contrasting against the bright green back ground. Naruto would have sworn he was in paradise if he had not felt a small throb of pain in his side. He felt it melt away as his eyes settled on Hinata with all her beauty, fox features and all, in full glow as she knelt on a tuft of moss next to a small hole in the tree that had gathered rain water. She scooped up a hand full of water as she, with a look of great serenity on her face , washed her self all the while humming as sweet melody that made Naruto relax as peace washed over him. It was then that he noticed that somehow her clothes had become shredded. Her long tight trousers were missing the legs ending in ragged cuts near the tops of her thighs making it seem that she was wearing figure hugging hot-pants. His wandered up wards to her flat midsection that was showing due to that her t-shirt was missing the middle only just covering her breast that bulged against the fabric. She was even more beautiful than ever, although he hated to admit it, for it was his fault that she had ran away, he found her ears and tail to be very exciting.

Naruto watched her silently as she took handfuls of water and ran her hands over her pale arms, which goose bumped under the cold water. Naruto wonder what it would be like to have her gentle arms wrapped round him as she stood up and proceeded to wash her slender but powerful legs. Her hands trailed their way up from her delicate feet along her smooth, perfect legs all the way up to her firm milky tights, which made it very hard for Naruto as his mind fantasized about her legs capturing him and not letting go. She then gracefully bent over to get a double handful and spread the water over her exposed belly. Hinata gave a satisfying sigh while she shivered as the cleansing liquid mad the goosed bumps rise of her snow white body. Using the residual water on her soft hands Hinata ran them over her elegant neck before dipping down and splashing a hand into her hair in an attempt to tame it. she ran her finger through her hair, brushing out the knots, and rose to her full high arching her shoulders back pulling up her tiny, ragged t-shirt reveling the bottom of a crimson bra with a thin gold design on it.

At the sigh of this Naruto's eyes widen as he took in a sharp breath. He had never expected Hinata to wear something as exotic as crimson underwear thinking she would have worn a lighter, more reserved colour. Naruto was forced to quit his musing as Hinata, alerted to his woken state by his sharp breath, had turned with a squeak to look straight at him. They both looked at each other in silence unable think anything to say as Hinata had a familiar blush on her cheeks and poked her index fingers together as she tried to say something. Naruto was about to break the tense quite when Hinata finally managed to say something.

"This is my special place Naruto-kun" she said as she looked around the trees hollow. "I come here when I don't want to be found, I made the moss and flowers grow faster using a special jutsu. I wanted to show you this place before I left." Naruto's hearts tighten in his chest at what she had said. She was going to leave? He could not bare the thought of losing her. No he was not going to let that happen, to hell with his fear.

He got up in one fluent movement walked over to the fox girl and wrapped his arms gentle round her waist and planted a soft loving kiss on her lips as her eye went as big as saucers and her ears shot out straight . After the shock had faded from Naruto unexpected display of passion, Hinata returned the kiss as she melted into it for what seemed a blissful eternity trying to get as much pleasure out of him as she could. Naruto broke he kiss, much to the disappointment of Hinata, and buried his head on hear shoulders. Hinata wondered what he was doing until she felt something warm and wet on her bare neck.

Naruto was crying. In all the time she had know him she had never seen him cry, always showing his happy face even when he was in the most miserable situations. He was showing his weakness to her and for that Hinata was thankful, that he trusted her enough to show her the sadness in his heart. She gentle wrapped her arms and tail around him and embraced him letting him know, with her actions, that she would be there for him no matter what happened and would help ease his pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" sobbed Naruto. Hinata reached up and soothingly stroked the back of his head. "Please don't leave. I know this is selfish of me but I need you, you're the only person who sees me for who I am not what I am. I should have said this sooner, I love you." Hinata's eye widened once again as she gripped Naruto tighter. He loved her. Hinata's heart floated in her chest. He had finally noticed her and had told the three words she longed for him to say.

"I love you too. I've loved you for so long." Whispered Hinata, she smiled warmly as her world became complete. She had Naruto, even if she had fox ears and a tail.

"I'm sorry for how long I didn't tell you and for what I've done to you" Naruto's sobs increased. "My damn blood has cursed you. I'll do anything that I can to make it up to you, anything." Hinata pulled her head away from Naruto's shoulder to look in to his face. His face was tear streaked and his blue eye's red from crying as his expression showed his fear of rejection from her reply. Hinata smiled warmly as Naruto relaxed a bit.

"I don't blame you and never will, you saved my life and I will always care for you. I never wan to see you in pain my Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly as her arms looped around his neck.

"And I will always care and love you my precious Hinata. You're the most beautiful person in the world to me." said Naruto as all sadness faded from his face to replaced by a look of deep affection.

"You think I'm beautiful, even with fox ears a tail?" asked Hinata as she cocked her head to one side.

"I think they make you look even more beautiful" said Naruto as a deep blush spread across his face managing to make him seem guilty and playful at the same time.

"I kind of like them myself" giggled Hinata looking bashful at Naruto's comment.

She then leaned in to kiss Naruto's cheeks removing the last of his tears before pulling his lips into her own in a kiss that conveyed their love for each other in a way words could not. Naruto felt Hinata's tongue brush against his lips seeking entry. He complied opening his mouth slightly only to have his eye widen as Hinata forceful pushed her tongue through in a deep passionate kiss that earned several moan from him. Far too engrossed with the kiss Naruto did not notice Hinata's tail unwrap from his waist and slide down his legs. Hinata pulled her tail back tripping both herself and Naruto back wards causing Naruto to land, on the mossy tree, on his back with Hinata on top him all the while not breaking the fulfilling kiss that they shared.

When she broke the kiss, Hinata looked at Naruto with a mischievous look in her lavender eyes.

"When you said you'd do anything for me did you mean _anything?_" asked Hinata as she arched one of eye brows while resting her chin on her interlock hands in a playful pose.

"Yes" was all Naruto could say as looked at the stunningly beautiful girl as his mind raced with images of what _she _meant by 'anything'.

"Then you'll be mine? I want you my sweet Naruto." She said in a seductive voice as she leaned closer to Naruto her face inches from his. Naruto was stunned in this chance in Hinata's personality, but he did not mind, she was still the same sweet girl that he always knew; she was just being more confident. Naruto nodded slightly at her request wanting this as much as she did. Her smile turn loving again as she captured his lips in her as they moved their tongue's back and forth. Hinata's hand went to the zip of Naruto's jack and quickly pulled it down revealing the tight black t-shirt to show each of his well defined muscles. Still kissing, Naruto pulled his arms out of his jacket and was about to remove the black t-shirt when Hinata griped the top of it and ripped her hand down making the fabric tear apart exposing Naruto's body to the warm air.

Hinata broke the kiss and kissed her way down his neck stopping to nip the skin, making Naruto gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure and leaving behind a love bite, along his collar bone and down on to his muscled chest. Naruto's body had stiffened as Hinata had expertly stimulated the top half of his body making it impossible for him to think as he felt his penis harden with in his pants. He heard Hinata giggle at his reaction as she proceeded to suck on one of his nipples while she pinched the other one while her tail waved in the air in delight. Naruto was in total disbelief of what was happening. Hinata, who a few moments ago had turned from her usual shy self, was taking the dominant role in their blossoming love life. Naruto was very happy to let her be in control as he felt his bad feeling melt away to be replaced by the warmth of Hinata's body. He reached up and gently stroke one of Hinata's long fox ears making the girl groan quietly in delight as she ceased torment is chest and moved her head down his six-pack taking great pleasure in kiss in and nipping on her way down as Naturo let out another groan.

When she reached his belly button she probed it with her tongue while her hair tickled Naruto's stomach as she moved around slightly. Hinata then unzipped his trousers, like she did with his jacket, and pulled them off leaving Naruto only wearing his black boxer shorts that showed his bulging penis as it strained against the fabric. They did not stay of for long as Hinata, in the same motion as before, tore Naruto last remain garment and took his long penis in her silky hands.

"Hinata are you sure?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the sight that he ad only seen in his dreams.

"It's ok Naruto. I don't mind," replied Hinata as she took the tip in her mouth and slowly move her head up and down. Naruto felt the world slip away as he could only feel the pleasure that Hinata was giving her, deciding first chance he got he was going to return the favor. Naruto moaned loudly as Hinata rolled and flicked her tongue over the tip of his penis before taking his length all the way in her mouth. She now moved up and down at a steady speed all the while massaging the sides of him with her tongue making Naruto to start bucking in an involuntary attempt to increase the sensation. She moved faster now making Naruto taking in ragged breaths as he felt the pressure of a orgasm build up along his penis, almost to the edge of release. He mental begged Hinata not to stop, as he neared the point of no return. But she did. She slid her mouth off from around him, giving the tip one last playful lick, as she sat up straight and removed her small frayed edge top finally showing Naruto the rest of her crimson bra making fully aware of how developed she was. Naruto marveled at the contrast between the bright delicate fabric and the silky looking skin of her breast.

Hinata reached behind her to undo the clasp that held her bar in place only to have Naruto shoot up, when she had removed it, and take one of her pink nipples in his mouth and suck hard on it making Hinata scream with passion. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his in closed as one hand roughly massaged her other breast while the other had reached round and wrapped her tail around it while his hand squeezed and pinched her buttocks. Hinata felt like she was in heaven as her love gave her the same wondrous treatment that she had just given him. She felt his penis rub against her wet pants as he continued to attack her senses. Her back arched as she felt her self coming closer to satisfaction. Naruto stopped at this point, much to her frustration only to be shocked as Naruto pulled down her short pants leaving wearing only the matching scarlet panties that she wore. Naruto rubbed two fingers against the soaking fabric making Hinata to cry out in ecstasy as she felt her release near again. Naruto pull down the panties as he threaded his arms between her legs as he pulled her womanhood towards his mouth while he lay down on the mossy bark again. Hinata was now kneeling above Naruto's face as his arms pulled her down between her pale legs. He shot his tongue into her; probing as deep as he could tasting her sweet juices, pressing against her walls and making Hinata feel as though a fire was alight inside her body as the wonderful sensation spread across her body while her tail now thrashed around slamming into trees making large dips in the moss where it had struck. Hinata buck wildly and grinded her womanhood further into Naruto's face making her clitoris press against his nose.

Hinata screamed as she felt her orgasm blast through her and her loins gush and her tail stiffened as Naruto continued to wriggle his tongue around until had stopped screaming and started to breathe heavily as he saw a satisfied smile on her face as she looked down lovingly at him. He released her from his grasp as she stood up and moved down towards his penis again. She squatted down and took him in her hand again and positioned him at her entrench.

"I love you." Naruto said as he looked caringly into her lavender eyes.

"I love you too." She said as she slowly slid her womanhood down onto Naruto's hard penis. Naruto saw her wince in pain as she gave her virginity to him. The look of pain lasted only a few moments as she looked down reassuringly at him a small smile as her fox ears perked up.

"It's ok Naturo. I'll be fine I while, don't worry, I want you so much" she said as she slowly ground her hips around, sighing softly as the pain subsided into pleasure. After a short while of gentle movements Hinata bean to move fast and groan louder as her tail began to swish in the air. Her moans grew louder as se began to move her hips up and down making Naruto groan as well as he felt her tight, slick walls travel up his penis before coming back down as she buried him inside of her. She moved faster and faster as her screams filled the air, sensing it was ok to Naruto pumped up into her making her scream in sear passion as she shared the moment with her beloved Naruto. Hinata felt her self getting close to her climax needing only a few seconds to reach paradise. Naruto gave her some extra help as he reached up with his hands and grabbed her breast and gave them a squeeze.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooh…." Screamed Hinata as her orgasm slammed through her body in waves of sexually fulfillment. Naruto felt Hinata's womanhood tighten around his penis as she climaxed and screamed his name. He could no longer hold back as he felt his long awaited orgasm explode as he came in side of her.

As they both panted for air Hinata leaned down and tenderly kissed Naruto as he ran his hands through her hair, over her back and around her soft tail. Hinata rested her head on his chest.

"Why did you knock me out?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked up expecting to see her love annoyed about rendering him unconscious but what she saw was him smiling warmly at her. Her fear and guilt melted away.

"I've been following you since you came to look for me, I was waiting for the right time to talk too you but when the others knocked you out and took you back to the village. I then saw you next day fighting against your clones, not caring what they did to you. I felt the urge to run out and hug you, to help remove you pain but I didn't know how you would react. After watching you look at your hands I thought you were going to go somewhere and kill your self so I decided to stop you." She blushed as Naruto smiled at her burying her face into his chest.

"Oh I love you. I wasn't going to kill myself. Tsunade said if went out to find you with out a team she would put me on the missing Nin list. I was so angry with my self that I had to take my anger out on something. I then decided to come find you, running away if I had to if I could only be with you." Hinata moved up and planted a kiss on Naruto's lips before wrapping her arms and tail around him.

"What are going to do now?" she asked sleepily as she placed her head on Naruto's chest again.

"I think it would be best if we slept for awhile." Naruto yawned "Then we can go back to the village and see if Tsunade can help us."

"What if she can't?"

"Then we'll could just run away and be together."

"Hhmmmm that would be nice." Said Hinata as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Two months later.

Naruto sat in his apartment, on his sponge couch watching television as Hinata sat between his legs moaning softly. She rolled her head side to side as Naruto's hand kneaded the flesh and muscles of her neck removing all the stress from the training and missions they had been on together. After making love for the first time Naruto, wearing his orange jacket and trousers with out under wear, and Hinata, with fox feature proudly showing, had walked straight into the village later that day and went straight to see the Hokage. Tsunade was shock when Hinata and Naruto pushed through her office door and quickly explained about how Naruto had convinced Hinata to come back, omitting the part where they had sex but Hinata suspected that the old woman knew what they had done. Tsunade listed to their story before deciding on what to do. After days of extensive test she regretfully concluded that Hinata's condition was irreversible, Naruto and Hinata griped each other hands tightly waiting for her to say that they had to leave. That was not the new they received, while Hinata was unable to go back to her original form there was no danger of her turning savage, in fact the change was most beneficial. Her senses were heightened will her strength and reflexes surpassed most chunnins, although Naruto though the best benefit was that Hinata now looked so damn cute with her fox ears and tail.

The Hokage then put them on a team with each other and special training scheme under the snake Ninja Anko, who often seen in the company of their old teacher Iruka. It was on the same day of this news that Hinata's father had walked in the Hokage's office, teary eyed and embraced Hinata. He wept as he told them that the clan had ruled that Hinata could no longer be part of the clan because she was no longer pure. Her father asked for her forgiveness and asked Naruto to look after her, promising that he would help any way he could while he tried to reverse the decision of the clan heads. Naruto promised that he would do every thing to make her happy as Hinata embraced her father before they went to the compound to pick up her stuff.

Hinata moved in with Naruto that night and could not have been happier. She was going to spend the rest of her life with her beloved Naruto. A month after living together Naruto proposed to Hinata and said he was going to buy the ring as soon as he had the money, Hinata said that it was not important, but Naruto refused saying it would not have been right. She smiled at him a allowed him to get her the ring but told him that her father was going to pay for the ceremony its self. The wedding was taking a long time for Hinata father to organize, which he did happily, so Naruto and Hinata continued to live as they were before.

As Naruto rubbed Hinata's neck he though about all the things he had discovered about his brief to be. She loved to take showers, even more so if he did at the same time, she also loved ramen and loved having her necked rubbed at night time when they were relaxing. But most intriguing of all was every so often Hinata's fox side would take over and she would go into 'heat' just like their first time. When she was like this she had two cravings. One was for bacon, which Naruto could not understand why she wanted strips of dead pig so much, while the second was for Naruto him self. It was not unusual for Naruto to find him self on the flat of his back with Hinata removing his clothes. While they made love frequently they both enjoyed their more passionate sessions.

Naruto stopped thinking about this as Hinata had turned around to face him and sat on his lap with her legs spread. She looped her arms around his neck with a now familiar look in her eyes.

"I love you." Naruto said as he placed his hands oh her slender waist.

"I love you too." Said Hinata as she pulled him into a rough, deep kiss.

THE END

Holy shit. This was the longest and hardest one yet. I hope you all enjoyed it. once again all reviews and criticism are welcome( I really would like some for this one, It was bloody hard) final note the bacon reference is now gong to be a running gag and will appearing in an other fanfics that I write. I haven't proof read this one (It's late and I'm impatient) but if there are too many mistakes that you point out I will remove this improve it and put it back on.

Thanks for reading

Stuntbutt.


End file.
